Don't Stop Sailing For Me
by Sinful Living
Summary: Two years after their marrage,and after Nicollet is kidnapped and left to die on Isla de Meurta Jack finds her. They have a daughter, and Jack wants to settle down. Will Nicollet force him to keep sailing? Bad summary, better story.
1. The Begining

A/N: I sadly don't own POTC or any of their characters. Excuse some typos you might find, or some factually incorrect stuff in this fic. It's my first one, so be nice and please R&R!  
-----

Months ago it seemed like a bright idea for Jack to go and find himself a girl in Tortuga like he usually did when they stopped there, like Gazelle and Scarlet. It's not uncommon for Jack Sparrow to have no way of showing a woman proper affections, the only way he can spoil her is in the sheets. While he was there he met a young woman named Nicollet was a few years younger than him and a couple inches shorter. She was working at on of Jack's favorite pubs in Tortuga when he sat on a stool staring at drunk girl's behinds as they passed him, a perverted smile plastered on his face.  
The old, balding bartender put a way a clean glass and asked Jack in his raspy voice, "'Ey there, Jack, you be wantin' the usual?"

He nodded. "Aye," he responded without taking his brown eyes of a skinny blonde girl walking into the pub.

"Nicollet! C'mere woman! Get this man 'is rum!"

Jack fell instantly in love with the brown eyed, brown haired waitress in Tortuga and immediately asked her out. Of course the same night they went out he spoiled her with his 'improper affections' because both of them had quite too many drinks.

He had never met such an excruciating woman in all his life, not to mention it was all very pleasurable. Somehow in the twisted ness of his own mind he found it fitting to marry this woman.

-----

Months Later…

-----

"Bloody hell," Jack mumbled as he pushed the heel of his palm against his forehead, "I forgot the ring."  
"Stop fooling around, she's gonna be walking down the isle!" Will said franticly, pacing around near Jack.  
"I aint bloody fooling 'round, boy! I forgot the ring!"  
Will stood there and gaped at Jack and almost refused to believe what he was hearing. Could Jack actually be that forgetful to not remember his fiancé's wedding ring on the day of their wedding? Jack had been sitting on a tree stump and leapt off and darted towards the dock where the Black Pearl waited. He was going to get the silver ring with a circle of diamonds encrusted around the most precious gem he could ever imagine, a black pearl.  
"Where are you going!" Will shouted behind him.  
"I'm goin' to get her ring!" He answered and added, "She'll have my neck if she finds out I forgot it!"  
Will simply shook his head, and because the wedding was outdoors, crept around a large tree and watched Nicollet begin to walk the isle. Jack made it in time to walk down and meet her at the alter smiling. A stream of sweat rolled down his forehead as he smiled a cheesy smile at Nicollet.  
"Where were you?" She questioned, but nobody watching could tell because she talked without moving her lips. It appeared as if she was just smiling. Jack did the same.  
"Uhh…Just forget it, a'right?"

"No."

"I didn't forget your wedding ring if that's what you're wondering...Are you mad?"  
"'Course not!"  
"Tha's great, luv."  
They said their 'I do's' and promised till death do them part they'd love each other. Mrs. and Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow strolled down the isle with linked arms and boarded the Black Pearl.

"To Tortuga, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted as the new couple bid farewell to Will and Elizabeth, who were deciding to stay at Port Royal for a while with Jack, their son.

"Aye, Captain!"  
-----

Days later, as the Black Pearl docks at Tortuga…  
-----  
"One…Two…Three…GO!"  
Thumping up to the deck in a race, Nicollet grabbed Jack by the shoulders and kissed him as deep as she could. Jack thought that the little race was all just a diversion so Nicollet could catch him at the right moment for a make-out session. She stopped and ran ahead of him, touching the deck when she got there.  
"Scooooreee! I win!" Nicollet cried.  
"Oh c'mon luv that's cheatin'," Jack said, smiling and pulling her closer to continue kissing.  
"Land ho, Tortuga dead ahead!" One of the crew members announced.

"Ready fer our honeymoon, luv?"  
"Mhm, let's go."

A/N: Sorry it's short, I wanted to see if I can get at least two good reviews off this chapter before continuing with my fic.


	2. Gone Missing

A/N: I sadly don't own POTC or any of their characters. Excuse some typos you might find, or some factually incorrect stuff in this fic. It's my first one, so be nice and please R&R!  
-----

Nicollet and Jack had clearly enjoyed themselves in the finest Inn in Tortuga, the only decent and sophicated building in the whole town. It was surprisingly clean and rich-looking and for the number of gold pieces Jack had to pay for a room it obviously was nice. It had silky pillows and the finest sheets and comforters you could possibly imagine, and not to mention the neighbors were wonderful to not complain about the obviously annoying laughter and shouts coming from their room.  
Some time after, nearly a month and a half, Jack woke up to shouts above deck and Will shaking him awake. Will had decided to join him for a month or so while they pillaged near Singapore.  
"Jack, she's missing, Nicollet is missing!" He rushed quickly.

Without looking at his first mate, Jack pushed by and began shouting orders to the crew above. He made his way up, it was raining hard and the ship was rocking back and forth.  
In a rage, he shouted, "SET SAIL FOR PORT ROYAL!" He panicked inside, his heart being emotionally set on fire. He never showed anyemotional pain infront of anyone besides Nicollet. Inside his mind was racing with multiple questions and all of themhad to do with Nicollet.Was she kidnapped? Did she fall overboard and nobody had seen?  
-----  
Meanwhile...  
-----

They had been in Port Royal a day before, visiting Elizabeth. Elizabeth was asking about their honeymoon in Tortuga. Her eyes lit up as her friend spilled about their night.

"So it was good, right?" Elizabeth asked and they both broke out into a fit of giggles. While all of this was going on, and Jack and Will were out at a pub drinking, several of Commodore Norrington's men snuck aboard The_ Pearl_. While Nicollet roamed the hall leading to the galley they abducted her and took her aboard a remake of the Interceptor, which had been following the Pearl.

"Let me go! Let me _go_!" Nicollet commanded, kicking and shoving Norrington's men off her. They dragged her to a room, a dusty little dark room with some bookshelves and a desk and a chair, the chair was facing the wall so the person sitting wasn't visible.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the exact pirate I've been hunting for," a voice from the shadows chuckled. "Mrs. Jack Sparrow, how nice of you to join us."

"Mrs. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you will," she remarked, amused by her own bravery.

The voice was a man sitting in a chair behind the desk, he spun around and his eyes glinted in the moonlight. It was none other than the Commodore.

"I see you and Captain Sparrow obviously share cockiness," Norrington muttered. "Your husband made a fool of me, he's going to pay."  
"What do you intend on doing with me, Commodore?"

Ignoring her question, she turned to her men. "To Isla de Muerta, men. The fastest route possible," he instructed before walking out of the room briskly.

They seized the girl roughly and led her to her home for the next day. She knew where she was going, Jack had taken her there. It was his little 'bloody island shaped like a bloody skull'. They'd lay on the beach, sipping rum and getting as drunk as possible. She smiled because she could hear Jack's voice inside her head.

"It can't be found, only by those who already know where it is," the familiar voice said in a very dignified way.

She knew how Norrington knew where Isla de Muerta was...He had been there before, Jack had told her all about the huge battle he had against Captian Barbossa and his crew of miscreats.

-----

"Who could've taken Nicollet?" Jack asked Will while he paced around. Gibbs was steering the Black Pearl to Port Royal, Will had suggested she might've went back for some reason. They were close, only two hours away from Port Royal when she'd gone missing. As they neared the private dock Elizabeth had arranged for the Black Pearl to stay at during visits they noticed another ship resembling the Interceptor not to far away. Nobody took the lightest interest into it because of the situation on hand.

"Elizabeth!" Will whispered loudly into the ear of his sleeping wife. "Wake up! Nicollet, is she here? Where is she?"

"Will?" A groggy Elizabeth asked and rubbed her tired eyes. "I don't know where Nicollet is. Wh-h-y..? W-w-what happ-p-ened?" Her words were broken because she let out a long yawn.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted to himself, hitting his head off his palms. He hated this, how could she be doing this to him? "BACK ON BOARD," Jack commanded. "We're sailing the Caribbean let the men know, get prepared," he ordered to Gibbs. "Mate, you must stay. God knows how long it'll take to find her…I can't take you from Elizabeth and your son for bloody hell knows how long," Jack told Will, his voice emotionless. His eyes showed no feeling either as he stared out the window to the private dock as he spoke.  
-----

A/N: Ooh, bad bad bad Norrington! Stupid wig wearing guy! R&R and give me some comments and suggestions people! C'mon, look alive! Jack, who is my drool monkey, wants you to review!


	3. Two Years of Searching

A/N: I sadly don't own POTC or any of their characters. Excuse some typos you might find, or some factually incorrect stuff in this fic. It's my first one, so be nice and please R&R!  
-----

For two years Jack scouted the Caribbean with his loyal crew, Will demanded to have Elizabeth and Baby Jack come with him but he wouldn't allow Will or his family to come. The last place Jack would possibly look would be Isla de Muerta because that was where they hid most of their treasure and surprisingly treasure didn't pass through his mind at all for two years. On a fateful day Jack thought about nothing but Nicollet and he fell asleep and dreamt of the first time they sailed to Isla de Muerta.

-----

Inside one of Jack's dreams…

-----

Jack turned The _Black Pearl_'s wheel to the right, looking over through dark-lined eyes to his girlfriend. She was looking out to the clear blue water sloshing around outside their boat.

"Where are we going? I've never been on this route before," the lady pirate, Nicollet, asked.

"We're going Isla de Muerta, luv. My bloody island shaped like a bloody skull. It is an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

As they neared the island Nicollet's eyes grew with great interest and amazement. Jack draped one arm over her shoulders and smiled. The two of them took a rowboat out to the island and as the water got shallower, gold and silver coins could be seen shimmering in the sand.

"Oh, Jack, it's beautiful!" Nicollet exclaimed as they stepped out onto the beach, which also had coins scattered here and there.

"Aye," he responded quietly, picking up a bottle of rum and handing it to her. They drank until the sun sunk to the horizon and the _Black Pearl_ made its way to where they were, and Gibbs had circled the island several times waiting for them.

-----

End of the dream  
-----

They were docked in Tortuga for the night while they stocked up on supplies. Jack sat upright in bed, his shirt soaked with sweat. He must've woke everyone sleeping by running to the crew's bed's and hollering, "WAKE UP YOU BLOODY PIRATES! ALL HANDS TO THE DECK! RAISE THE SAILS!"

"Mother's love, Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'!" Gibbs yelled, clambering out of bed and onto the deck.

"I know where she's at; she's got to be there. It's the only place left in the Spanish Main!"

Jack raced to the deck and whipped out his compass that points to Isla de Muerta and they immediately took of. At the minimum I'd take two days to get there, and Jack was very well aware of this. A day after his dream he sat behind the wheel of his ship humming the song Elizabeth had taught him the second time Barbossa stranded him on that godforsaken spit of land.

"_Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me ...drink up me hearties, yo, ho…"_

He suddenly stops and lets go of _the Black Pearl_'s wheel, shouting out an order. "DROP THE STARBOARD ANCHOR!"

The anchor drops and AnaMaria can't help but smirk as it rocks the boat fiercely, and Jack flies forward.

"Bloody hell!" He muttered, rubbing his sore backside for a moment.

Jack, AnaMaria, Mister Gibbs and a few other crew members on the Pearl joined Jack in the rowboat, rowing into Isla de Muerta.

"Gibbs you take left, I'll go straight, Jack you take the right and everyone else fan out as you will," AnaMaria announced, grabbing a stick off the ground and using it as a walking stick.

Jack walked about half a mile until he discovered two sets of footprints. Whatever they came from, they walked side by side, and they didn't have a form. There were more like big holes in the sand because the tide had splashed up some and messed them up. He followed the prints to a boat and he nudged it a bit with his boot. It was more like a raft made wood tied together. He walked around the construction and noticed the footprints stopped, and something had been dragged through the sand instead. Something obviously heavy, because the mark in the sand it made was as deep as the footprints. Jack's curiously got the better of him like it had his whole life and he walked on for a while more, looking up and gasping for air.

-----

A/N: Oooh, don't you love cliffhangers:) Well if I get another nice review I'll add the next chapter soon. I'm adding some more image to Jack; I notice he's not quite as witty and sarcastic as he's portrayed in the movie. I'm working on that now.


End file.
